mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.5. Moveset Basic Moveset: * Paintbrush: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Koopa Shell: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. * Jump Paintbrush: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Lean: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage. * Toy Punch: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: * Iron Ball: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage. * Fire: By pressing down and the second button, this special attack does 0+ damage. * Shell Jump: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage. Showdown Attack: * Roy Support: Bowser Jr. calls upon Roy Koopa to shoot forward and deal 20 damage. Skin Swaps Bowser Jr. has 4 different skin swaps in the game: Blue Bowser Jr. (with Orange Clown Car), Black Bowser Jr. (with Blue Clown Car), Red Bowser Jr. (with Black Clown Car), and Green Bowser Jr. bj.png|Original Bowser Jr. bj_blue.png|Blue Bowser Jr. bj_grey.png|Grey Bowser Jr. bj_red.png|Red Bowser Jr. bj_green.png|Green Bowser Jr. Attributes Bowser Jr. is ranked 13th in the B tier, a minor drop from the voted list, but a large jump from the previous version. Like Fawful, Bowser Jr. was significantly buffed from the previous version. He no longer has any lag in his Fire attack, making it a much more viable move. The same would go for his projectile. His Cannonball may be slow, but not too slow and it is fairly powerful. His shell normal can also briefly juggle opponents at 3 damage per hit. Bowser Jr. is also very mobile and damaging, combined with his newly viable Fire attack dealing 2 damage per hit, grounded fighters (which is about 90% of the entire roster) are in for a real challenge. However, aside from his Fire having a small hitbox, his main flaw is that he's really easy to hit because of his fairly large hitbox. His Super Jump is also nothing really that special (but not that bad, either). ]] Trivia *When Bowser Jr. does his Showdown Attack, he launches Roy, one of the Koopalings. This may mean that Roy (or any of the Koopalings for that matter) may not be playable. * Bowser Jr. is one of the youngest characters in the game. *Bowser Jr. fights in his Junior Clown Car, like he does in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. However, unlike in Smash Bros. 3DS and like the Wii U version, he is a starter character. * Bowser Jr. is so far the only character whose sprites are actually two animations in one, that being Bowser Jr. and the Clown Car. * Bowser Jr. is one of the only characters with a lowercase in his name in the character select screen, along with WwwWario. Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.5 Category:Lightweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier B Characters Category:Mid Tier